Abs
by HighQueen
Summary: "I wonder what they'd feel like..." "She'd break you if you tried touching her." "I'd break you if you tried!" "It's okay Jean, we won't judge. You can go jack off to Mikasa's abs..." Eren felt his heart pounding, and blood rushing to his face. He had no idea why, but he suddenly felt an uncontrollable desire to whip out his 3DMG and beat every single one of them to the ground.
1. I'm the only one who gets to touch them

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: After all those arguments and like a zillion threads popping up online on the discussion of Mikasa's abs after they released that manga cover and some other official art of Mikasa – well, with abs… I couldn't resist writing this._

_Warning: Rated M for explicit language, suggestive situations, and, well – sort of smut. _

* * *

"...fucking glorious."

"I have never seen that on a woman."

"I think it's scary…"

"Are you blind?! It's _sexy!_"

"What's going on?" Eren asked Armin as he entered the barracks that night to find a large group of their male co-trainees engaged in some sort of heated discussion. Armin was sitting a little away from them, picking awkwardly at his food and looking extremely uncomfortable about something.

"Oh! Eren," he greeted, "Hey, let's go for a walk."

"What's up with them?" Eren gestured at the group of young men. Jean, Connie, Tomas, Marco, Bertholdt and Reiner were among them.

"Oh, it's nothing interesting, you know, just – stuff," Armin waved him off, "Why don't we-"

Eren narrowed his eyes.

"I want to know what they're talking about," he said, shrugging Armin off and marching towards the group.

"-and she's always had a pretty face, and after seeing those… well… I'd definitely bang that," Tomas was saying.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jean yelled, flushing, "She's too good for you anyways…"

"Please, Jean," Connie rolled his eyes, "You're the one who was staring at her the most. Besides, we all know why you took so long in the bathroom afterwards…"

A couple of the guys snickered, and Jean clenches his fists.

"Why you little-"

"Calm down, guys," Marco said, "She's beautiful but she's not interested in any of us, so there's really no need for this discussion-"

"I still don't understand why everyone is getting so worked up about this," Reiner sighed.

"Did you see her abs?!" Connie exclaimed, "She's more ripped than me!"

"I personally think it's a bit of a turn off," Reiner admitted.

"No, it's definitely a turn on," Tomas shot back, "Not even an ounce of extra fat… she's a lean, mean, titan-killing machine, that one…"

"We haven't actually fought any yet," Reiner pointed out, as a couple more people laughed, "We haven't even graduated."

"We all know she's graduating and we all know what's happening after that."

"Damn, I hope she doesn't get eaten, that would be such a waste."

"That's a terrible fucking thing to say!"

"You know you're all thinking it. Between her swallowing or getting swallowed, the former is definitely preferable."

"You pervert!"

"Jean looks like he's mad."

"I am!" Jean fumed, "Though I agree that she is hot, it isn't right to talk like that about her! Besides, _I'm _the one who noticed her first, though unlike you pigs I went for her face and not her figure-"

"Please, we all noticed her… she's a beauty, hard not to notice… we just didn't go embarassing ourselves like you did…"

"Hey – what are you guys talking about?" Eren scrunched his eyebrows, a little rattled by the contents of the conversation he had just overheard, "Or rather – who?"

They ignored him.

"Eren!" Armin pulled at his sleeve, "Wanna get some combat practice in before dinner? Let's go!"

"Damn those abs… imagine what she'd be like in bed-"

"I'm going to have sweet sweet dreams tonight…"

"I wonder what they'd feel like-"

"You know she'd break your arm if you ever tried-"

"_I'll _break your arm if you ever tried!"

"I agree though, she'd be a beast in bed…"

"I'd let her top me if she wanted..."

"Like you'd have a choice with her, or even a chance for that matter."

"Yo, quit it guys, Jean's gonna explode."

"Like, literally."

"Who on earth-" Eren began, but then decided he didn't care. If the idiots were going to waste their time salivating over some girl when there were Titans out there that needed slaughtering, he clearly shouldn't bother talking to them, least of all join their asinine conversation.

Eren turned to leave.

"It's okay Jean, we won't judge. You can go jack off to Mikasa's abs-"

"_WHAT?!" _Eren stopped in his tracks and whirled around.

Suddenly, the room went quite. It seemed that they had just then taken notice of Eren's presence. Some of the guys turned white.

"E-Eren!" Connie yelped, "You – you're here – how was – how was your day?!"

Eren stared at him for a moment, his brain unable to process what he'd just heard.

The girl they had all been raving about, the girl they'd all said such lecherous things about, was – Mikasa?

_You can go jack off to Mikasa's abs._

Eren felt his heart pounding, and blood rushing to his face. He had no idea why, but he suddenly felt an uncontrollable desire to whip out his 3DMG and beat every single one of them to the ground.

Or better yet, he'd use his fists.

"Eren," Tomas began awkwardly, as if sensing his turmoil, "Yo, Eren, before you freak out, just know we were joking, yeah?"

"You were talking about Mikasa," Eren said slowly, his green eyes hardening, "Just now, the whole lot of you… you were talking about Mikasa…"

"Look, Eren, we're really sorry," Marco said, "We didn't mean it in a bad way, we respect Mikasa, we do."

"But the fact is, she's extremely attractive!" Jean burst out, "You of all people should have realized it by now! You can't deny it!"

_Attractive? _

Eren wondered about that. He thought of her dark eyes, pools of black liquid… her face with it's delicate, exotic features – slightly slanted eyes, high cheekbones… dark hair, long and soft… he'd played it before, many times when they'd been kids… her lips… there was nothing special about her lips – was there?

_She's attractive,_ Eren's mind reached its conclusion, _she's probably the most attractive girl I've seen._

He'd never seen her without a shirt though. Somehow, through all the years they'd lived together, Mikasa had always dressed modestly and he'd never seen her without a shirt. Eren guessed that she'd be lean and fit, she was so ridiculously athletic-

Eren suddenly flushed when he realized who, or rather _what _he'd been thinking about.

Those perverts… it was all _their _fault for talking about_ his_ Mikasa in such a way!

Jean, annoyingly perceptive, seemed to pick up on his train of thought and his blush.

"Don't tell me," Jean groaned, "You're realizing it _now_?"

_Jean, _Eren clenched his fists, _you… _

"Mikasa's not – Mikasa's _way _to good for any of you!" Eren yelled, his eyes blazing, "And she's not – you can't – I won't let you – "

"Eren, Eren, calm down," Marco rushed to him, "Look, we said we're sorry-"

"Please, you lived with the girl!" Tomas cut in, "Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about her even once-

* * *

"What the hell are you monkeys up to now?!" Keith raged, storming into the room.

The boys froze, mid-action.

Tomas was on the ground, nursing a broken lip and a black eye, while Marco and Reiner were trying to restrain a struggling Eren.

Eren's eyes were blazing with fury, and his knuckles were bleeding. From the shape of his hand, Keith surmised he'd dislocated his finger.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out what had happened.

"I'm not even going to ask," Keith growled, "Yaeger! Wagner! No dinner for you. I want you doing laps till you drop!"

"What?!" Tomas groaned, "I didn't even do anything-"

"Are you trying to argue with my decision, you moron?" Keith barked, storming towards him and looming over him, eyes glinting menacingly over his dark circles.

Tomas shrunk back.

"N-no sir. I understand."

"Sir," Armin spoke up, "Sir, Eren's broken his finger, would it be possible-"

"I don't care what Yaeger's broken, it's his own fault for punching like a girl," Keith spat, "Or worse than a girl, seeing what some of the ones here are capable of. You can drag him to the medical wing once he's fainted of exhaustion."

Eren said nothing but continued to glare at his co-trainees murderously.

* * *

"...mm, Mikasa… do that – again…"

Mikasa's nails scraped against his chest as she rolled her hips against his.

Eren grasped her waist as she rode him, reveling in the sound of her gasping for breath.

She was beautiful.

Her dark eyes, half lidded with pleasure, her pale cheeks flushed with red, and her black hair, sweeping past her shoulders and just brushing the top of her chest, swaying rhythmically as she moved.

Eren allowed his eyes to travel downwards, till they fixed on her taut stomach, her abdominal muscles flexing in sync with her movements.

_She'd be a beast in bed…_

_I'd let her top me if she wanted..._

_They were right,_ Eren thought to himself, squeezing her toned waist.

_I wonder what they'd feel like._

He traced his fingers over her stomach, outlining the contour of her abs.

He had to agree… they were pretty damn sexy.

_They were right_, Eren thought, smirking to himself, _but they'll never know._

"What – are you – smiling about?" Mikasa asked, leaning down so that her bare chest brushed against his.

Eren pressed his thumbs firmly against the ridges in her stomach, running them down to her bellybutton.

"Your abs," he murmured, nipping at her lips.

"What about them?" she whispered back, grinding against him.

"They're sexy," Eren told her, sweeping his hands across her stomach again, "And I'm the only one who gets to touch them."

He was overcome by a sudden urge to run his tongue against them, and feel the hard, smooth muscle twitch and clench beneath his lips. But there would be time for that later, though. First…

"…E-Eren?"

Mikasa was blushing, which was relatively unusual for her. Very few times did he manage to say things that made her blush in situations like these. It made him happy, the color on the cheeks, and the way she avoided his gaze for a moment, glancing off to the side in embarrassment.

He grasped her hips firmly and thrust upwards.

"Oh-" Mikasa gasped, throwing her head backwards as she arched into him.

Seeing an opening, Eren leaned up to kiss her neck, before rapidly flipping her over so that he was on top of her.

Mikasa's eyes widened slightly, her dark hair fanning beneath her.

_I'd definitely bang that. _

Eren wasn't sure why he was remembering it now… that had been over five year ago. But still, it filled him with an intense satisfaction that he was the only one who'd get to touch his Mikasa that way.

Eren smirked to himself again.

Mikasa raised a slim eyebrow.

"I didn't quite understand," she said, "And you're doing it again…"

"I'll tell you later," Eren promised, leaning down to kiss her roughly, his hands wandering, "But first-"

"No, tell me now-" Mikasa began.

Eren grabbed her again, and thrust forward.

"I want to kn-_oh! Eren! _Yes – right there – _oh God, Eren!" _

* * *

_Author's Notes: *hides behind hands* So yeah… for that last bit, I got kind of carried away writing, my bad. Didn't want to change it though._

_If anyone is confused, the first bit took place before graduation, at some point when they were training. Let's assume they had some sort of martial arts of combat class… and for some reason Mikasa had to take her shirt off… and for some reason Eren wasn't there to see it._

_I'll actually probably make this a two-shot. And in the next chapter add to what actually happened, since the entire first part is basically a flashback. And because I think it would be fun to write Eren fantasizing/lusting over Mikasa. _

_I'm hoping you guys got this, but the entire thing was a flashback. The current scene (or call it a flash-forward?) was Eren and Mikasa at… I don't know… 20? 21? Whatever you prefer._

_I also expanded a lot on Tomas's character. We don't get to see too much of him since he's (SPOILER: eaten pretty early on END SPOILER) but I figured it would be the least out of character to make him lust after Mikasa. I can see Tomas doing that… Jean of course is hopelessly in love with her already, not that I blame him. _

_I was reading through all the threads where people were arguing whether or not they found Mikasa's abs attractive. I actually got the whole 'I'd bang that' line right from some thread, so thank you to that random person who said it. Other than that I kind of expanded on my own imagination. As you can probably tell from this, I personally think abs on a girl are hot. And Mikasa can do whatever the hell she likes, she'll always be perfection to me. _

_The author probably overstated her weight without thinking, but from the manga and anime we can clearly see that she's not some body builder ripping with oversized muscle, so there is nothing unsexy about her or her abs. She's toned and lean and beautiful, and that is that. _

_I also think I have a girlcrush on her… probably the first time that has happened in an anime/manga._

_Well, that's enough from me! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! _


	2. I like marking you

_Disclaimer: I don't own 進撃の巨人_

_Author's Note: As promised, here is part 2! This continued where the previous part left off (the flashback part) – so basically, Eren has just finished his laps. The end bit is another flash-forward, or flash-to-present-time, however you'd like to think of it. _

_Warning: Gets pretty graphic in terms of smut towards the end._

* * *

"Eren?"

He cracked his eyes open at the familiar voice, his head still swimming.

Mikasa's concerned face blurred into view above him.

"Are you alright?!"

Her hands were at his shoulders, pulling him up till he was sitting upright. He still felt oddly faint, though he wasn't sure why, but allowed himself to lean onto Mikasa's shoulder.

"Here, I brought you water," she said, bringing the bottle to his lips, and Eren gulped down the cool liquid.

He hadn't realized how thirsty he'd been. Or tired.

Why was he tired again? Why had Mikasa found him there, passed out?

And then it all flooded back – being forced to run laps till he fainted from exhaustion, his fight with Tomas, all the lecherous comments about Mikasa-

Eren spluttered, spraying water everywhere as he nearly choked on his own drink.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked worriedly, and then her hand was on his back, rubbing it-

_'Imagine what she'd be like in bed…'_

"I'm fine!" Eren flushed, remembering the lewd comments and suddenly feeling all too flustered at her touch.

"Your face is red," Mikasa observed.

She leaned in slightly, and Eren's eyes flicked down to her stomach. Mikasa wasn't wearing her jacket, only her white shirt, the tight material stretching across her lean waist. Eren could see the curves clearly, and on closer look, he could make out the ridges barely visible through the cloth.

So her legendary abs did exist. He wondered what they looked like uncovered…

"Warm too," she continued, brushing her hand against his forehead, "You probably caught a fever running around all night-"

"I'm fine!" Eren snapped again, pulling his face away from her hand, "I told you, quit babying me around all the time! I'm not your little brother!"

_Little brothers definitely don't check out their sisters and wonder about how they'd look shirtless… damn it, I just checked out Mikasa, didn't I?!_

Mikasa, oblivious to Eren's inner turmoil just dismissed his behavior as annoyance, coupled with hunger.

_Fuck, I did, and I'm doing it now too! _

Eren tore his eyes away from her chest – how had he never noticed it before, the curves pushing so appealingly against the thin white fabric, such a difference from the lean, flat stomach below-

_Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Here," Mikasa held a loaf of bread to Eren, still blissfully unaware of his thoughts.

Eren stared blankly ahead, determined not to look at her.

Mikasa sighed.

"You're being difficult again," she muttered, and proceeded to shove the loaf down his throat.

_'Between her swallowing or getting swallowed, the former is definitely preferable.'_

_But there's something wrong in this situation, isn't there, _Eren wondered to himself, staring languidly at the bread roll Mikasa was trying to feed him.

He then realized what he'd been thinking and nearly passed out, again.

_Seriously, what the HELL is happening?! It's Mikasa, for fuck's sake. I can't possibly think like this about her-_

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Mikasa asked, "What did you do this time, Eren?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You were made to take laps, which mean you caused some kind of trouble in my absence, _again_."

"I – I didn't do anything!"

"Armin said it would be better if I asked you directly, and Jean and the others were acting awfully strange when I asked them what had happened."

Eren's face darkened at the mention of Jean's name.

"Is something wrong?" the ever-perceptive Mikasa asked.

"Damn it, Mikasa!" Eren snapped, "Would you just leave me alone! Nothing happened! We were practicing our moves indoors and got carried away…"

He felt guilty lying to her, but there was no way he'd risk her finding out the truth. Fortunately, it seemed like the other guys had been too scared to say anything, and the ever-loyal Armin had too much common sense to go tattling to her.

"You should be more careful," Mikasa said, "Look, your finger…"

And then she'd taken his hand between hers, and was gently examining his thumb, her fingers nudging slightly to see how much it could move.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Eren panicked

He felt his stomach flutter wildly. He had no idea what it was; he'd never felt that kind of feeling around anyone before, and definitely not her. It scared him.

"We should get this fixed," Mikasa murmured, sliding an arm around him and helping him up.

Eren was now fully aware of every inch of her side, pressed against him. He felt a weird tingle ripple down his spine.

_Mikasa… what are you doing to me? What is happening?_

* * *

It happened two weeks after the incident with Tomas and the other trainees.

They were at dinner, and everyone was relatively well-behaved.

Mikasa was sitting next to Eren. It was one of those annoyingly torrid days, and they'd all taken their jackets off.

Eren found recently that he was having trouble as much as looking at Mikasa without his eyes wandering (because _really _did she have to wear such a tight shirt?) so he preferred to avoid her as much as possible.

Given that they were often split into groups for training (much to Mikasa's annoyance) this wasn't entirely difficult, though he always saw her at mealtimes.

A part of him was glad, glad to have her sitting next to him, as usual. Mikasa, despite all the weird, uncomfortable and yet oddly titillating emotions that he'd developed in her presence recently, was still his most important person in the whole world, along with Armin.

Being with her, no matter how much she nagged and fussed over him, was comforting, though he'd never let her know that. She'd never leave him alone if she knew.

That's why Eren found it so disconcerting, the way he'd been reacting to her off late. Mikasa had lived with him since they'd been 9 years old. She'd always been a constant in his life and he never wanted that to change. The fact that something – he wasn't quite sure what – was changing about her unsettled him.

Eren's eyes flickered over to the girl next to him. Her dark hair covered her eyes, and she was wolfing down a plate of fried chicken.

He couldn't help but glance downwards, at that beautifully toned stomach hiding behind her shirt.

_How does she eat that much and still manage to stay so…_

And then Sasha, who was sitting two seats down from Eren, asked Mikasa to pass the potatoes.

Later, Eren blamed it on Sasha. The girl and her obsession with potatoes, if she'd just controlled her urges for once in her life…

"Here," Mikasa said, taking the plate, standing up to pass it to an eager Sasha.

She leaned over, and this resulted in bringing her chest right in front of Eren's eyes.

Eren's green eyes widened, and despite his brain telling him that he should turn his head, _now, _he found himself unable to look away.

_Wow…_

And then Mikasa sat back down, and he just stared ahead blankly for a few moments, his face bright red.

"Eren?" Mikasa nudged his shoulder.

Eren snapped back to his senses, his blush deepening, and dove into his food. He suddenly sensed eyes on him.

Armin's blue eyes were round and his expression was the one he usually wore when he managed to figure out something with that sharp brain of his. Eren didn't like it at all.

Eren saw that Tomas was smirking and some of the other guys seemed to be smiling weirdly as well. Jean was glaring daggers at him.

* * *

"Eren," Armin said after dinner, the moment Mikasa was out of earshot, "We need to talk."

"Look, Eren… um… I really don't know how to go about saying this," Armin twisted his hands together, "Just be honest with me, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Eren hissed, "And why did you drag me out here?"

"What – what are your feelings towards Mikasa?"

Eren was taken aback, and he felt his heart skip at the mention of her name.

"M-Mikasa?! Why would you ask that, Armin?!"

"Just answer me. How do you feel about her?"

"I – she's family!" Eren said quickly, "I feel about her like – like I would a sister!"

"…Eren," Armin sighed, "There's no point hiding your true feelings. I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Mikasa."

"You're going crazy Armin! I don't even know what you're trying to say!"

"Eren… everyone saw the way you were looking at her at dinner today… and how enraged you got with Tomas and the others two weeks ago… it's not that hard to put two and two together, you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Eren said vehemently, his face heating up as he realized that he knew _exactly _what Armin was implying.

The blonde boy was probably right too, damn him.

"Those guys were acting like trash, talking that way about Mikasa. I'm surprised you didn't stop them yourself!"

"I – " Armin was taken aback by this, and had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly, "It made me mad too, what they were saying, but I was too shocked and you know I'm not good with standing up against others and that kind of thing… sorry…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Eren said, before asking a question that had been bothering him for awhile, "How – how did they see her in the first place?"

"Oh – well – we were training outdoors, and it started pouring – and everyone was soaked… so when we went indoors to do weights and stuff – well Keith obviously didn't give us time to change and most of us were wet… so he told us to stop acting like drowned puppies and just strip out of uniforms before we fell sick… and all the guys were shirtless, but that didn't matter… but Mikasa, Sasha and Annie were there too… and, well, the moment Mikasa took her shirt off, everyone kind of just… well, you can imagine."

"I see," Eren said darkly.

"But – uh – getting back to the topic at hand," Armin pressed, "Eren. About Mikasa… what is she to you? How do you feel about her?"

"I already told you she's family-"

"Eren, we both know she's not technically your sister. And if you felt that she was, you wouldn't have looked at her that way."

Eren knew, right then, that Armin had hit the bulls eye, and it terrified him.

"You've gone crazy!" Eren yelped, flushing, "Absolutely crazy! I don't know what those guys have put into your head, but I want nothing to do with it!"

"Eren…" Armin called, as the brunette stormed away.

Armin sighed. It was pretty obvious that Eren had finally noticed his true feelings towards Mikasa, but he was so in denial about it all that it would take a while for him to come to terms with them.

Armin just hoped for both of their sakes that it wasn't too late.

They lived in a dangerous world, after all.

* * *

Mikasa's chest brushed against his as she straddled him, her hands gripping his firmly, holding him down. Her hair tickled his face and he could feel her labored breaths ghosting against his lips.

He could smell her… shampoo, or soap or _something _– something flowery, that overpowered the sweat and the dirt from fighting all day in the sun.

Eren liked her smell.

"Yield," Mikasa said, her dark eyes boring into his.

Eren refused, struggling against her.

He wasn't sure what it was – his ego preventing him from giving into her - or the fact that as wrong as it was, he was enjoying their current position and the thrilling proximity to Mikasa way too much, and wanted to continue the pointless struggle for as long as he could, just so she'd stay there, straddling him.

"Eren," Mikasa practically growled, and he shivered as she pressed down harder, "Yield already, or Keith will make me hurt you, and you know I don't want to do that."

_No, go ahead, _Eren thought, _you can do whatever you please as long as you stay right there, Mikasa…_

An image suddenly flashed through his head, of Mikasa and him in the same position, except unclothed, covered by bedsheets, their legs tangled together-

_What the hell?! _

Eren felt all the blood in him rushing downward, and he grew hard.

_No-_

"Yield!" Eren practically yelped, shoving Mikasa off, "Yield! I yield! Get off me!"

Mikasa did, but Eren thought he saw her dark eyes widen, just a fraction.

_No! _

He quickly sat up, mortified.

_No, she couldn't have realized it… she couldn't have felt it, she couldn't have!_

"Eren," Mikasa began, but it was Armin who came to his rescue this time.

"Mikasa, I'm having trouble with one of the moves," Armin said, "Do you think you could spar with me for a bit?"

"Oh – sure," Mikasa said, shooting Eren another glance as she headed over to Armin.

_You are my savior, _Eren exchanged a glance with his best friend and Armin just nodded slightly.

"I – um – I'll go spar with someone else then," Eren said quickly, his eyes darting around.

Anyone, _anyone _else would do, as long as the close proximity didn't cause any sort of reaction as it had with Mikasa.

"Annie!" Eren cried, relieved, seeing that the blonde girl was skulking off by herself, "Hey, Annie, do you want to practice with me?"

He'd fought her before, and knew that no matter how close they got while fighting, nothing embarassing would happen around Annie.

_Never partnering up with Mikasa again, _he decided.

And yet, when Annie pinned him to the ground, eyes glinting triumphantly, Eren couldn't help but wish that it was Mikasa instead…

* * *

It took some time, but eventually, Eren was able to get a hold of himself, and being around Mikasa was no longer as disconcerting as before. Sometimes he still had those weird moments when it felt like his heart was fluttering – but he soon got accustomed to them, and from the outside, his behavior was back to the caring, occasionally grumpy Eren who hated getting fussed over.

Except that incident, about a year later, when they'd all joined the Scouting Legion.

One day, when they were training back within the walls, Eren saw a group of men headed to the outdoor gym area. This wasn't unusual; the 3DMG was taxing on the muscles and required regular toning of the body to use.

However, Eren overheard some of their whispers as they passed him-

"-Ackerman's working out there too right now-"

"But_ shirtless? _Really?!"

"Damn, I wanna see those abs, they're like a legend…"

"I've heard so much, bet she's hot as a that Colossal Titan's flesh-"

And Eren found himself suppressing the urge to bite his finger, transform, and pound them all to dust.

But then curiosity overcame his anger… because despite the fact that he was closer to Mikasa than anyone else ever was, he had never caught a glimpse of those famed abs, or any bit of her bare stomach for that matter.

Feeling rather ashamed of himself, but not enough to deter his curiosity, Eren ran back to get a change of clothes.

"Corporal! Corporal Levi!" Eren called, seeing the familiar figure walking ahead of him.

Levi was wearing a dark green jacket with the Scouting Legion emblem emblazoned on it, and carrying a towel.

"Are you headed to the gym too?" Eren asked.

"Yeah," Levi nodded, "Wanna join?"

_Perfect timing, _Eren cheered inwardly.

He'd look a lot less suspicious if he went with Levi than by himself.

Besides, Mikasa despised Levi with a passion. She was usually so worked up hating on the man and glowering at him whenever he was in her presence, that Eren figured she wouldn't notice any strange behavior on his part.

The gym was noticeably more crowded, Eren noticed.

_I bet it's all those perverts who came to ogle at Mikasa…_

Eren sheepishly realized that he had come for pretty much the same reason.

At least he was with Levi. The corporal always oozed such an aura of coolness. Eren was pretty sure he'd get away with anything if he stuck with Levi for the time being.

He glanced around for Mikasa, but couldn't see her anywhere-

"Eren."

Eren nearly jumped out of his skin, and whirled around at the voice.

"Mika-" he began, but then his mouth dropped.

She was every bit as beautiful… surreal… _perfect – _as they'd all described her, as he'd imagined.

She was wearing some sort of super tight, super short purple top, the Scouting Legion sigil splashed across her chest.

Eren found himself staring there first, unable to look away.

She was well-endowed, more so than he'd expected (not that he'd ever given it a thought!) and he could see a good amount of cleavage, exposed by the low cut of the top.

Eren gulped.

And then her abs… she was lean and toned and he could see them, the muscles well-defined and rippling as she lifted her weights, up and down – how the hell was she lifting so much anyways?!

From her hipbones that peaked out of the top of her grey shorts, her waist curved perfectly upwards, not a hint of fat anywhere… just smooth skin shining with sweat, smooth skin and muscle…

Eren found himself desperately wanting to touch her then, wanting to wrap his arms around her waist, press her body against his…

He wanted to run his hands against that toned stomach and the curve of her back, and feel her move against him…

Eren quickly halted that train of thought, flushing. His shorts suddenly felt tighter than usual.

This was _not _the time to be thinking that way.

Fortunately, as he'd predicted, Mikasa was too busy willing Levi to die with her eyes, to notice him.

"You," Mikasa spat, and it was admirable how she managed to inject so much animosity in one syllable.

Eren glanced at her face.

Her countenance was truly frightening. In his haphazard and perverted state of mind he found it turning on rather than terrifying.

"Ackerman," Levi greeted, looking the girl over once, "Nice abs."

Eren nearly choked.

He was unable to tell if Levi was being seriously complimentary, or patronizing. Or perhaps, rumors of Mikasa's abs had reached even the corporal?

Mikasa glared at him fiercely.

"What are you doing with Eren?" she asked.

She lifted one of her weights, almost menacingly, flexing her muscles.

Levi seemed unfazed, deftly unzipping his sweatshirt and shrugging it off.

Eren thought he heard a female gasp, somewhere in the vicinity.

He glanced over, eyes widening slightly. The corporal was as toned as Mikasa, sporting an eight-pack - though where Mikasa had curves, he was all muscle.

"I'm not beating him up, am I?" Levi drawled.

"Why you little-"

But then Levi had sauntered off, leaving Mikasa fuming behind.

"Damn that midget," Mikasa was muttering, "Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Eren didn't quite know what to say, finding himself alone with Mikasa again. This time she was shirtless, wearing _– that _– and he decided the best course of action would be to escape the situation when she was still occupied ranting about Levi, before he made a fool of himself or did something stupid.

Besides, after seeing Levi's abs, and Mikasa's, Eren felt a slight spike of jealousy. He wasn't more than a four-pack, and he definitely needed to work on that if he wanted to be the one protecting Mikasa some day…

The idea of asking Mikasa to help him train was tempting – as he imagined her shirtless, straddling him, her hands on his chest, pushing him down as he attempted to do crunches – but the fact was, that was entirely implausible.

And embarassing.

And Eren had too much ego to ask Mikasa to help him with anything, least of all physical fitness.

Perhaps Levi would be a better alternative.

He was pretty sure Levi would enjoy the opportunity to torment him.

But it would be worth it, Eren thought with a smile…

_Eventually I'll be stronger than you, Mikasa._

Their roles would be reversed, and _he'd _be the one straddling her, pinning her hands down as he-

Eren grinned to himself, noticeably more cheerful as he jogged over to the corporal, oblivious to Mikasa's death glare.

* * *

"…so that's why Keith made you do laps," Mikasa murmured, leaning back into Eren's chest.

"Mm," he nodded against her, his lips brushing against her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him.

"You fought against them – for me?"

"Why are you surprised?"

Eren brushed her hair to one side, dipping his head down, as his lips moved from her shoulders to her exposed neck.

He sucked.

Mikasa gasped.

"Be careful – you've left enough marks as is -"

"I like marking you," Eren said possessively, his teeth scraping against her skin, "Besides, you wear that scarf all the time anyways, it covers anything I give you…"

"Another reason never to take it off," Mikasa said, and Eren smirked.

His hands moved to massage her shoulders and he kissed her cheek.

"Oh… that feels – so good…" Mikasa sighed, melting into his touch.

"That's also why – for a while after – I couldn't stand being near you."

"Oh?" Mikasa seemed surprised, "I thought you were just sick of my nagging…"

"That too," Eren smiled, before lowering his voice, "I just couldn't stop thinking about you though, in all the wrong ways…"

"Wrong ways?"

"Very wrong," Eren bit down on her ear as he continued to massage her, his hands sliding down to her chest.

"_Oh –" _Mikasa gasped as he massaged her bare chest, his fingers teasing her.

She twisted around, so that she was facing him, and pressed herself against him. Eren cupped her chest, continuing his ministrations as she kissed him desperately.

He returned the kiss, taking his time as he languidly slid his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of her, before flipping her so that she was pressed back against the pillows.

His pulled away from the kiss, his lips wandering as he kissed down the column of her neck, towards her stomach.

Her fingernails scraped at his back.

Eren traced the outline of her abs with his tongue, encouraged by the soft little sounds she was making. His fingers spanned over her hips, and he held her down firmly as his mouth trailed downwards.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, sliding a finger into her, and she whimpered.

Eren smirked against her skin.

"_Eren – please-"_

Her voice was breathless and higher pitched than usual. He very much liked the sound of it. She was writhing and twisting beneath him, almost helplessly.

He had a certain amount of power over her in this situation, and it was intoxicating.

He moved his lips upwards, closer to her center.

"_Ah _– Eren…"

She sounded more urgent now, and he took his time.

"Please – Eren – please…"

She was begging him now, her fingers tugging insistently on his hair.

It was so unlike Mikasa, to be so vulnerable, so pleading, so compliant beneath him… Eren was enjoying it thoroughly.

She was dripping, and when he delved his tongue into her, she clutched at his head, thrust against his mouth and screamed.

* * *

_Author's Note: I am getting way too carried away… that was probably a bit too graphic, but to be honest, I had to edit away some of it, so you can imagine how bad it was before… _

_I'm trying to make it less crass and more classy (well as classy as you can make smut) so it's a little bit of a struggle to write._

_Hopefully they're not too OOC. Given the nature of this, I guess they are at times. But hey, technically nobody can say the last scene is OOC. Because it's a 5-6 year flash-forward. And we haven't seen how Eren will be in the manga 5-6 years from now. If somehow, everything ends happily ever after and he can be with Mikasa, there's a chance that he would behave like that. Right? _

_I guess this is kind of a partner piece to __**An Accidental Transformation; **__since the last scene has Eren dominating Mikasa rather than the other way around, which is what I wanted to try writing. (shameless self promotion) _

_Also, I love Levi. I love him. He's such a boss. And I want to write more interactions with him and Mikasa. (On that note, her evil-glare-of-death in episode 14 was pure love)_

_Oh, and the 'gym' scene was entirely inspired by that official artwork that was released. The one that shows Levi looking hot and awesome with his green sweatshirt open to show his abs (fanservice!) and Eren actually smiling and looking happy, and Mikasa lifting like the badass she is, looking super pissed off._

_And finally (sorry this is so long!) – that new opening! Ahhhhhh! I personally loved Guren no Yumiya, it was the King of Openings, but this one shows a small glimpse of shirtless!Mikasa and her cleavage, and well… as you can see, it inspired a good amount of this chapter… _

_I should stop drooling over Mikasa so much. I think I'm going to write a piece soon (like literally, once I publish this since I am sick today and have endless free time) that won't be smut (I can right non-smut too haha) about Eren and his protective tendencies and why he ends up looking like such a bitch around Mikasa all the time… really he's just misunderstood._

_Special thanks to the __**wanxerz, Toondoon, deathmakesapoet, HurricaneKatty, Arc Trader, anon, hotmustache, TheFemaleOrganism **__and __**Opono **__for reviewing! Really appreciated your kind words!_

_Also, though you all probably already know how awesome they are, I just want to mention how I totally fangirl every time I read a review from __**deathmakesapoet **__and __**HurricaneKatty **__because they are my two favorite Mikasa/Eren authors ever! Their stories are brilliant. And inspired me to write. And HurricaneKatty's Mikasa Appreciation tumblr is a shrine that I spent an hour on last night before I wrote this…_

_Okay, that's (more than) enough. Off to write more Erenmika. _


End file.
